eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Branning
Rachel Branning made her first appearance 14 August 2006. She is portrayed by Sukie Smith (2006) and Pooky Quesnel (2007 to 2010) Storylines Rachel is the mother of Bradley Branning, and ex-wife of Max. She arrives in Albert Square after Bradley's grandfather Jim threw him out. She is still bitter about Max cheating on her with Tanya. She attacks Tanya at the opening of Booty. Rachel is determined to split Max and Tanya up so she tries to kiss Max but he does not reciprocate. She apologises to Tanya and then returns to Tring. Rachel returns to the Square on 18 October 2007 to help with preparations for Bradley's wedding to Stacey Slater. She tries to take control of everything and constantly makes snide remarks about Tanya. She also warns Stacey that she could be next on Max's list of women, but like Tanya, Rachel is unaware of Stacey's affair with Max. Tanya tells Rachel to move on, but she remains stuck in the past. On 3 January 2008, she returns to Walford after Dot Branning had called her to tell her that Bradley needed her help after learning about Stacey's affair with Max. Rachel takes action and tells Bradley that he should move in with her to take his mind off things. Bradley first says no, but after second thoughts, agrees to go and leaves Dot a note, telling her that he has changed his mind and has gone alone. On 12 February, Stacey goes to Tring, looking for Bradley and goes to Rachel's house. Rachel is not pleased to see Stacey, and tells her that Bradley wants nothing more to do with her. Rachel tries to throw her out but Stacey reveals that she was pregnant with Bradley's child but he insisted she have an abortion. Rachel shows sympathy to Stacey and gives her Bradley's address. Bradley later confronts his mother about giving Stacey his address, but Rachel tells Bradley that he needs to make a choice about his relationship with Stacey, and that choice must be made. Bradley travels to Tring to spend Christmas Day 2008 with Rachel. She comes to Walford for Bradley and Syd Chambers leaving party on 8 October 2009. She again makes snide remarks towards Tanya. Rachel gets drunk and warns Tanya that Max will always be a cheater but Tanya defends him and tells Rachel to move on from her own heartbreak. Rachel returns on 3 December 2009 when Max needs money, telling her that he needs to forward it to Bradley in Canada, but asks her to make the cheque out to him. Masood Ahmed drives Rachel back to Tring but Max notices Rachel did not sign the cheque so he phones her mobile. She removes her seatbelt to reach her bag and Masood falls asleep at the wheel, causing the car to swerve and topple over. Masood is slightly injured but Rachel is hospitalised with a ruptured spleen. When Max visits her, she tells him that she knew he was going to forge her signature on the cheque and that he was conning her all along. Rachel is discharged and visits Max, giving him a cheque for £3,000, saying she does not want to see his children out on the street. On 22 February 2010, Max contacts Rachel to tell her that Bradley has died after falling from the rooftop of The Queen Victoria public house. Max's sister, Carol Jackson, phones Rachel about the funeral and she cries on the phone. Rachel makes her final appearance at Bradley's funeral on 5 March, where she lays flowers on his grave with Dot. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Branning Family Category:2006 Arrivals Category:2010 Departures